Cinder Fellow
by Witty Angel
Summary: The boys are doing the play Cinderella. Kai is being forced to play the prince for comunity service, and Tyson is determined to get the part of cinderella. tykai, better than sounds...
1. Cinderfellow

Cinderfellow.

Witty Angel: Took a classic and turned it around. Oh man do I need spare time from having…spare time.

Summery: An all boys' school is putting on the play "Cinderella." As Kai is already a shoe in for the prince. Tyson wants to make sure he's the cast partner. Better than it sounds. TyKai. (Shounun-ai) RR PLZ.

Witty Angel: on to the declaimer!

Tyson: I want to do it!

Witty Angel: fine!

Tyson: Witty does not own beyblades, me, Kai, Rei, Max…

Witty Angel: It comes with the territory, under beyblades…

Tyson: Oh! Well she also doesn't own the Cinderella play.

Witty Angel: Now feel free to flame, I just use them to roast my report card that I get next Friday.

Tyson: now you're creeping me out. Ok well RR!

Tyson sighed as he looked out the window of the classroom. He hated everything about this place. The smell, the food, the teachers, the fact they all shared rooms. He hated even a certain someone who was sitting across from him. He hated it all, yet he loved it. It was one of those feelings that you hate to admit to, and for that reason you hate it. Hate to say that really truly deep down you could not live with out, that you really loved it.

A smiled crept onto his face as he turned back to take a quite glimpse at the blue haired boy across from him. Kai. The cold hearted rich boy that everyone seemed to want to be friends with. He shoved them all away just to be on his own.

Tyson respected that. It was one of those things he thought so mysterious about him. The fact Kai didn't open up to anyone. How was that humanly possible? Everyone had to vent at some point or another. All Kai ever does is take a spaz or punch someone in the face for pissing him off. He'd end up in the office with a small detention. Tyson never knew how Kai did it. Kai turned his head and glared at him.

Those deep chrisom eyes staring down his deep brown ones. He wished he could look into them forever. That thought was cut off when the look in his eyes turned to anger. "What's your problem?" Tyson narrowed his eyes at Kai's remark. "You." He scoffed looking away. Still feeling Kai's gaze on him.

Kai was his problem. He was the one Tyson would argue with every morning. He was the one who always got ahead of him in line. He was the one Tyson wanted to get to know so badly. Not just as his friend, but more…

His thoughts where cut off by the English teacher's voice. "Alright class. You know we have been studying literature, and instead of doing the traditionally Romeo Juliet, I thought we could change things around…and try Cinderella." The teacher said dreamingly with pride. He rolled his eyes as he notice Kai do the same. "Mr. Hiwitari. I expect that you will be auditioning." Kai shot the teacher a warning glance before making a grunt.

Tyson knew Kai hated being reminded he had to do community service to the school for a fight that broke out. Him, of course, being the cause of it all. He got stuck with detention and community service. Not bad, considering any average kid would be expelled now. He looked over to Kai as the teacher handed him a sheet of paper. "Anyone else interested?" He watched Rei and Max shrugged and raise their hands. Tala got shot a you-owe-me look from Kai and raised his hand slowly. Tyson sighed with an idea coming to mind he raised his hand.

"Oh how wonderful of you Tyson. You would definitely do a good job in the play." Tyson smiled weakly as he took the paper from the teacher. He was one of the few that like his sense of humor and the fact he was always late. It was now a routine in the class, which was kind of cool. He sighed as he looked at the parts. "I want to be a mouse!" Max smiled spinning around to meet Tyson's gaze. "Why?" Tala asked looking disturbed. "I don't know, because it's a small part!" Tala nodded. "Mouse doesn't sound that bad."

"Guys. You do know…this is going to be an all boys cast right?" Rei asked turning around as Kai shrugged. "You know he's going to make us do it anyways?" Tala smirked as the teacher walked past them, not paying attention to their conversation. Tyson shivered as he watched Kai stair at him hard. How could someone do that to him? He felt silence fall over the group at the thought of a boy/boy cast. "Hey maybe we should change it from Cinderella to Cinderfellow?" He asked as Rei and Max snorted with laughter as Tala rolled his eyes at the comment kicking Tyson's desk.

He looked across to see Kai, who believe it or not had a smile on. "Now learn your lines. Auditions will be held at the end of the week." Tyson blinked and with in that moment Kai's smile had faded. Or was it even there. He wasn't sure, but he did know, that this school was not going to be the same ever again. Cinderfellow was going to make his appearance.

Witty Angel: So It was a bit…horrible, ok I suck! Well if anyone is interested in reading more you're going to have to send _tons_ of nice reviews!

Tyson: Keep in mind flattery gets you everwhere!

Witty Angel: So true! So If I get enough reviews, I'll put this to the top of my to do list. RR. well you know what to do P


	2. Royal Banquet

Witty Angel: Aww, I got reviews. Thank you all so much. I have a confession...

Tyson: Here she goes...

Witty Angel: I lost my humor

Kenny: appears it is quite impossible to 'lose' and personality trait...

Witty Angel: go away your making me look stupid!

Tyson: and that's saying something...

Witty Angel: Due to major sickness and mean teacher of whom, isn't that a funny word? well my teachers gave me lot's of homework so I didn't have time to post it this weekend...but along with my thank- yous!

Fireiegirl: Thank I'm glade you like it! Thanks for the review! It's very encouraging

Vyoko-san: Ok so maybe I have! Oh. Yah right! Not right this instint...but yeah, Tyson in a dress would be pretty funny though. Thanks for the review.

lita-2003: You loved it! Aww your too sweet. Thanks so much!

tigercubis: I'm glade you think it's great! I really thought Tyson would make a good cinderfellow...trust me the thought that went into all this (Tyson: don't listen to her...she just was watching a cinderella story and got the idea!), ...yeah...ok well I will! Thanks yous sooo much!

coda: I'm glade you like it. I do to P I will. and thankies for your kind review!

punkerprincess: I know what you mean! thank you for the review. It's mean alot!

Tyson: Ok! Witty Angel does not own me, Kai, rei...yad-i-yad-i-ya-da...and the cinderella, but she does own the idea for this twisted version!

Witty Angel: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You guys mean so much to me -tears- RR and on with the fic!

* * *

**Royal Banquet**

_"OMG! It's so green...and squishy...I will call it squishy...and it will be mine...and it will be my squishy and it will follow me where ever I go!" "You know that's rather disturbing" _A friend of mine and some person...I will be keeping theirs a secret..lolz

* * *

Tyson was glade when the bell rang for lunch. He was starving and had been waiting for lunch since he finished breakfast. He placed his binders in his locker and followed his friends to the cafeteria. "Do you know what's on the menu Ty?" Max snickered as Tyson rolled his eyes. "Bet it's left overs." Kenny said making a gagging face. Tyson stood in the back of the line with his friends. He hated being the younger grade in the boarding school. It meant you had less seniority and got last pick on food in the cafeteria, meaning you always get last night's left overs.

Tyson shuttered at the thought as he watched Kai walk by him with his friends. Tyson watched the grumpy blue haired teen's every motion, as he didn't even look at them. What? So he could hang out with them in class but no in front of the whole school. It was kind of cliché in his opinion. Tyson felt himself loose his breath, or just held it as Kai glanced in their direction. Probably thinking how it must suck to be low on the social scale. Tyson sighed wishing he were looking for a different reason.

Kai cut inline at the front where someone was saving them a spot. Tyson crossed his arms. "How come he gets all the glory?" Tyson muttered as Rei frowned. "Kai's rich. He's the richest kid in the school and one of the toughest. He has power." Tyson rolled his eyes as he continued to zone off into his thoughts about how he need to practice the part of Cinderella and how he was going to be made fun of. Tyson frowned on the outside, but inside he was happy know that he would be casted with Kai.

"Earth to Tyson! Your next!" Rei shouted as he slid his tray down. He had been in his thoughts for about ten minutes but it felt much shorter. He shook his head in fear thinking or what would become of him if he did this all the time. He looked down at the plate, left overs. He cringed at the look of it. Still it was food…and he like food.

"Come on guys let's see if Kai and Tala where nice enough to save us a spot." Max smiled cheerfully. Tyson nodded. It was way to creepy how Max was always so, positive and cheerful. "Mind if we sit?" Rei asked as Tala shook his head. "Nah we figured you might as well sit at a clean table since you have to eat that ravioli from yesterday." Rei narrowed his eyes as they all sat down. "So nice of you." Tyson said sarcastically as he sat across from Kai. He felt a red tinge come to his cheeks as he noticed Kai staring at him. He just ate and didn't look up incase he turned into a walking tomato.

"So how's the food?" Spencer sneered at them as Tyson shot him a warning glance. "It's not that bad if you but cheese on it." Max smiled as Tyson hit his hand to his head. How could someone not get they where mocking them…making fun of them. "Or would it be a good idea if we donate our food?" Max and Kenny where sitting there embarrassed not wanting to say anything more, since Rei had gone back inline to get a drink no one was there to tell Tyson to control his anger. "Well-" he began,

"Quite it guys!" Kai sneered as the two laughing teens stopped. Tyson smiled slightly maybe Kai wasn't so bad after all. "Don't make fun of those who are less fortunate than us." Tyson's mouth dropped at the last comment as Kai lifted his drink, of lord know what, and drank it. Tyson on the other hand picked up his spoon. Scooped up some ravioli and flung it right at Kai, who looked shocked, which suddenly changed to anger.

"Tyson!" He growled as Tyson smiled smugly. "Aww, what? Like you said, you're rich, you can afford a new shirt, and while you're at it try a new personality. I hear they have them on sale this week just for you." He felt bad for saying it. He really did, but when Tyson got mad, he just found he couldn't control his temper, and of course would end up doing something stupid, like just now. Kai glared at him as he noticed a spark in his eye.

Tyson knew that look. He seen it may times before. The look that was nothing but sheer determination, anger, and pride all mixed together. If he weren't the one getting that stare he would probably just admire Kai. His beautiful eyes. His thoughts where cut short as he now had a piece of cake thrown at him. "So is that how it's going to be?" Tyson yelled standing up as he grabbed his plate. "Don't take on more than you can handle." Kai smirked. "And never mess with the best." Kai had his arms crossed, eyes shut, smiling in satisfaction of getting him back.

Cake on the face was not so bad. Tyson though, but before he could think more, he leaped. Not literally, he just should have left it alone; he took his plate and flung it at Kai who was now completely covered in ravioli. "Why you!" Kai said lunging himself at Tyson. "FOOD FIGHT!" Tala yelled as soon the whole room was having food chucked across the room at one student to another.

Tyson rolled over so now Kai was pinned on his back. Next thing he knew he was tossed over Kai and had sheer pain in his stomach. "Ouch!" He cried as he landed on his back. "Boys! Stop this fight immediately!" Shouted Mr. Dickinson, their school principal. The small choppy man walked over to the two boys pulling then off one and other as everyone quickly returned to their seats and acted like nothing had happened.

"Now who started this?" He asked as everyone pointed to Tyson and Kai. "Figures. Kai this is the third time this week, and Tyson…I would never expect such harsh behavior from you." Tyson crossed his arms and glared at Kai before turning away. "Show how much you know." He muttered, as Mr. Dickinson looked around that the cafeteria. It had spaghetti on the walls, ravioli everywhere, Cakes, lettuce and soup puddles. What a banquet. Tyson thought with a smirk.

"You think this is funny?" Mr. Dickinson said looking at Tyson sternly. "Yes! I mean NO! No I don't sir." Kai scoffed and shook his head as Mr. Dickinson looked at them both. "You will spend the afternoon cleaning this up. I will notify your afternoon teachers, have them send your homework with your friends. You will then spend the evening in your room, and I hope I won't have to be watching you?" He asked as both boys shook there heads. "Go get cleaned up then I want this place clean and spotless before dinner."

With that he turned around and let the room. The silence soon became full of chatter again as Rei looked startled by the mess. "I missed a lot." He muttered sitting back down with the group. Kai stormed out of the cafeteria with Tyson following glumly. He did want to spend more time with Kai, but he didn't want to have a detention for it. He sighed. What did it matter…he was probably on Kai's bad side now, or worse…his list. He sighed smiling to himself. _As long as he was at the top…_

_

* * *

_W_itty Angel: _Yah, ok so it wasn't that great. I feel really bad for making you all wait so long for something...so...not so great!

Tyson: You need to improve your vocabulary from 'so'

Witty Angel: So your point? So I use the word so alot. So what's the big deal...I hope you know I'm doing that on purpose...right? Ok, well tell me what u think.Flames are welcome...just remember "those who critize others must be able to take critazium themselves." My history teacher told me that...so now I tell you and you can tell other and so on and so forth!

Tyson: Ignore her and review! Tell her not to make me where a dress...you can make me gay, you can make me stupid! BUT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME A CROSS-DRESSER!

Witty Angel: Ok, votes. all in favour of Tyson in dress raise your hand...or...review. g2g till next time!


	3. Chores

Witty Angel: All in favor of Tyson wearing a dress?

Fan girls: raise hands.

Tyson: … my fate has been decided.

Kai: Tyson in a dress…snicker.

Tyson: Glares All up for Kai in tights?

Kai: O.O

Fan girls: screams

Witty Angel: grabs water bottle Back everyone; you can have him when I'm done with the story.

Tyson: With at the rate she's going could be awhile…

Witty Angel: No comments from the peanut gallery! You'll just have to weight and see what Kai shall wear…but honestly tights? Ok, well just imagine it is. Well thank you to all my reviewers; you got me to update…and to have Tyson wear a dress…

Tyson: Joy.

Witty Angel: isn't it? Ah well R&R please, anyone who wants me to review for them may let me know. Enjoy the long await chapter 3. Sorry about the delay, but good things come to those who wait…right?

* * *

**Chores **

Tyson sighed, as there was only the sound of their mops mopping the floor and Kai's occasional mumbles. Who knew being a janitor sucked so much? Memo to self never become one…

Silence.

Tyson was one who couldn't cope with no talking or making comments…wait, that would fall under no talking. It wasn't like they where banned from it…Kai just never talks. Tyson sighed as he turned around to watch Kai mop the floor. "You know you should try out for Cinderella. You clean very well…" Kai stopped what he was doing at the sound of Tyson's voice and looked over his shoulder at him.

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Hint the sarcasm. Tyson thought as he sighed. "Well sorry if you guys couldn't keep your mouths shut!" Tyson growled back feeling his anger rise as Kai smirked with amusement. "Really, and it just so happens you guys don't deserve it, or come to think of it, you should have kept your food to yourself. You have such a temper." Kai said calmly ringing his mop out.

He knew very well what he was doing. It was a game to him. See how long until Tyson ticks. It was fun to watch him loose his temper so easily. It was as simple way to – his thought where cut off by the sound of Tyson's voice.

"Oh and then you just where so calm when you tackled me to the ground? Ha! In your face." Kai shook his head; he even had to cheer himself on. How sad. Kai thought as he glared back up at Tyson, not with anger, but with a challenge. "I was more surprise. I never thought you'd be one to start a food fight. Figured it might be to hard."

"Well maybe it's to hard for you to be nice?" The two paused at that comment as Tyson scratched the back of his head. "Nice?" Tyson shrugged. "It was worth a try." Kai felt so be founded. This boy actually thought he could be nice? As far as he knew Kai Hiwitari had not a single nice bone in him, well, at least not that anyone knew of.

Silence came over them again. More awkward than before, Tyson could hold back, he had to break the silence. He began to whistle to the tune of 'It's a Small World After All.' Kai began to flinch with every note. Tyson could tell and still continued, hoping to 1.) Get Kai to talk or 2.) For him to attempt to pin him down again.

"Will you shut up?" Kai growled as Tyson smiled. That was his cue. "Nope." He said making a popping sound on the p. He couldn't help it. He just loved to get on Kai's nerves, no matter how much he liked him. It was like at some moments he could hate Kai to the bitter bone yet still love him at the same time. If that makes any sense? It was like that joke that this one kid used to always say.

"Why can't a washing machine fly?"

"Cause a doghouse doesn't have wings!"

He used to laugh so hard. He got beat up to…but that's besides the point. The point is something doesn't have to makes sense in order for it to work. Right? Tyson shook his head to much thinking. It was causing his brain to stall or just go in slow motion.

He figured he must have still been whistling as he was shoved to the floor Kai right on top of him. Tyson was half shocked and excited then he saw him first in the air, more excitement, because that meant he wouldn't have to do his oral Social Studies report! Then again…a pain in the face was worse than a report. He kneed him in the stomach winding Kai as Tyson shoved him off just in time to hear their names being called.

"Mr. Hiwitari and Mr. Gardener. What on earth do you think you boys are doing?" They both looked up in embarrassment as Mr. Dickinson was glaring down at them. "I was thinking of letting you boys off with just a detention, but no. You two have shown me that you both are too irresponsible and there for deserve crusher punishment."

Both boys rolled their eyes and crossed their arms at the same time. "During the dance tomorrow you both will be abided to stay in your room and will not be attending the dance." Tyson's eyes shpt open at the words as Kai shrugged. "Suits me."

"Wait! I promised Rei I'd be there!" Tyson shouted as Mr. Dickinson narrowed his eyes. "Well you should have thought about that before you did these past few stunts." He replied sternly before leaving the room.

"Why does Rei need you to be there?" Kai asked as Tyson looked into his chrisom eyes seeming nothing but curiosity and…jealousy? Tyson shook his head and muttered. "He's going to see his girlfriend for the first time in three months." He looked back over to see the look in Kai's eyes vanished. He must have imagined it. Being punished can do that to you, and thinking to hard. But then again…could Kai really be jealous?

* * *

**Witty Angel:** Sorry…but it wasn't…that bad, I wrote it really fast last night before I went out for diner with family. So I figured you guys waited long enough…

PunkerPrincess: I'm glade! Really? ME TOO! Don't worry, I do it sometimes too. Thanks so much for the review!

Moonlit Sea: Thanks a bunch.

Vyoko-San: Umm…yeah, Tyson will wear a dress…and…Kai in tights? Ok, …thanks for the review all the same…

Lita-2003: It was wasn't it? Me to a lot of people are saying that. I will. Sorry for delay. Bad me bad! Lolz, thanks.

Emotionlessbastard: I know huh! That's kind of why I decided to do it in the first place. D I like to be unique! Awesome, and will do. Take care.

Tigercubsis: Lolz awesome! Sorry I haven't review for you in awhile. Thanks, I think Tyson should wear a dress, don't worry; I keep him on a short chain! Kai: you bet we do! Tyson: growls

Will's Girl: Welcome new reviewer! Always appreciated! That's great! thanks a mill!

Akira of the Twilight: I know aint it? That's why I thought of it. Lolz, see what to much spare time does. Thanks for the review!

Gothic-Rez: Aww really? That's so sweet. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I promise I will get to it faster next time.

Falconwingdiving: Thanks. You're to kind. I know me to. So here it is the long awaited. Lolz. Thanks again!

Keri Arishima: That's great! Yep, I know, he wont like it though…Pink, yeah I was thinking about that…if he was in blue…he would be to blue…Kai in red…not a bad idea thanks! Tyson: glares Pink?

Kai: I like the color red…but what about black?

Witty Angel: (Hey so I just found out…and don't laugh at this…I can review my own stories!) So I shall answer…yes I know I'm horrible…ok ok! I will, and duh! Awesome Idea thanks for that one…and yeah to many MADD presentations I think. Well it's all good. And I'm never doing this again

TysonKaiforever: thank you. Will do!

FireieGurl: Yay you where to first to review! Thanks a bunch. It was? That's good. Will do.

Tyson: I think we can vouch she has problems…

Kai: Definitally…

Witty Angel: Hey! Shush up you bunch of loonies! If I hadn't have done it…then I might not have remember to update.

Tyson: as if.

Witty Angel: I'm postponing your doom. Dress? Did you forget?

Tyson: and take your time!

Kai: …stupid

Witty Angel: Alright, I will update when I get…10 nice reviews…not including myself P

Tyson: I hate you!

Witty Angel: And we all love you Tyson. Ok, well that's all for now! See you on the other side!

Tyson: Other side?

Kai: Don't ask, I think someone had one to many chocolates.

Witty Angel: Got to love Easter! Take Care everyone and have a good one! R&R. PLZ?


	4. It's a Teddy Bear Picnic

Witty Angel: in tears I'm sorry!

Kai: Just Shut up.

Tyson: You excuse?

Witty Angel: Umm…my computer was broken and…I…got….

Tyson: pats head It's ok Just say it.

Witty Angel: I….got…. grounded! tears

Kai: anima fall

Tyson: it's ok!

Kai: You're pathetic!

Witty Angel: Urg it's my evil math teacher's fault. So to honor her…I've given her a part in this petite story! smiles evilly

Kai & Tyson: YOU DID WHAT!

Witty Angel: I don't ownth beyblades or My Math teacher! Also I changed her name to avoid anyone sending this back to her. So her name should be Ms. flips through phone book and stops at random page. Trot!

Kai: Trot? You're kidding?

Witty Angel: well sorry again, for being so kind and having to wait so long…I re wrote it making it mucho better!

Tyson: Kay that's been 3 different languages you've spoken in…

Witty Angel: Enough delay! On with the fic!

* * *

"It's a Teddy Bear Picnic"

* * *

"You what!" Rei shouted as Tyson hit him in the arm. The teacher, Ms. Trot sent them a death glare. She was one of the few women that worked her. She had strait brown cut hair a chubby face, and chubby everything. She was in big black pants and red long sleeved shirt. She straitened her glasses turning to the board and writing 2min. meaning that's how long their detention was.

Rei began to scribble on a piece of paper and passed it back.

_You promised you'd be there and help me incase I run out of things to say. Plus she said a cute new red head arrived and says you should meet her. It's so unfair though. _

Tyson frowned even his best friend didn't know he was gay. It was kind of sad but better that way. Being in an all boys' school…and being gay…well you do the math. Speaking of math, the teacher was calling out their names to come and get their math test. "A 64! But Ms. Trot, Everyone else got extra time to finish it while I was at detention!"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten in detention, Kai!" She said handing him his test as he looked at the mark and crumpled it up. "Kai! I don't like that behavior. If you don't want the test give it back." Kai rolled his eyes and chucked it in the bucket. Everyone held their breath waiting for Kai to snap, but he just returned to his seat and slouched. The room became full of voices with in seconds.

"But it's not fair." Tyson complain as she smirked back at him.

"That's life. It's unfair and then you die." She shrugged as Tyson stormed back to his seat and pulled out a pen writing back to Rei.

_I don't think so about the girl. And as Ms. Piggy here says "life is unfair and then you die." If that's true we live a sad life. So just tell Mariah how you feel. You'll regret it always it you never do. _

Maybe to close to home topic. He passed it back to Rei who quickly read it and smiled. "You know that's not a bad idea. But Tyson…" he began as Tyson leaned back in his seat bored, also trying to imitate Kai to get his attention. (It's called flirting or "mirroring" yeah, strange but true…) "What?" He asked not really listening to his friend. "It's not funny to make fun of people weight. Don't sink to Kai's level." Tyson turned and looked at his friend to see he was dead serious.

"Rei!" Ms. Trot said as Rei got up to retrieve his test. "You might just have something there pal." Tyson smiled. Why try to get to Kai, when he could get Kai to come to him….Nah stuff like that doesn't happen. But now, he would have to sink to Kai's level to get to know him better.

So there he was. The big night of the dance. Sitting at Kai's level, in the same way. "So…Kai…want to play a game?"

"No" he said sternly not even opening his eyes or changing his position. If his chest wasn't moving you'd swear he was dead.

"Listen to music? The radio?"

"No and No."

"Then what the hell do you do with your spare time being grounded?"

"Nothing,"

"Not even breathing?" Tyson's brain was to slow to stop his mouth from talking. Kai opened his mouth as if to say something as suddenly there was a knock on the window.

Kai got up and opened the window as Tala climbed in. "You have no Idea how hard it is to find a latter. The bring it over here with out being caught." Tala began to dust himself off as the door opened and there stood a girl with red hair down to her waist. Her bangs partly covered one of her green eyes. She had clear pale skin and a black bikini strap dress that fit her every curve and flattered out at the bottom above her knees.

She smiled twirling her necklace. "And all that work when you could have just snuck in the front." Tala shot her a glare and turned away. "What fun would that be?" she giggled and ran over giving Kai a hug. "Aww we missed you Kai bear." Tala began to snicker as Tyson felt his heart sink.

Was that his girlfriend? He swallowed hard. She was really pretty. Kai was pretty red faced as he pushed the girl off him. "I said don't every call me that!" He hissed as Tala walked over and stood by Tyson. "Kai bear…" he snickered. "It never gets old. Really want to piss him off call him that." Tala said resting and elbow on his shoulder as Tyson looked from him to Kai who was almost as red as a tomato. "Kay sis I think we've done our duty to embarrass Kai enough."

"Embarrass him?" Her eyes lit up as she saw Tyson. "You must be Tyson! I've heard so much about you." Tyson rubbed his hand behind his head. "Well don't believe it." He said rubbing his hand behind his head. "Oh don't worry. I heard all about you from Mariah."

Tyson smile sank. This was the girl that Rei wanted to set him up with. She spun around only to come face to face with Kai. "Oh Kai bear…what's wrong. You seem angry." Tala shook his head grabbing Tyson by the shoulders and pulling him along. "You might want to run from the crime seen." He said as Kai looked like he was fighting an inner war to not beat the crap out of her. "Ok! I'll stop! I always remembered you always wanted us to call you that."

She stated calmly slipping off thought the window and down the latter. Kai walked over fists clenched as Tala snickered. "Kai bear's got a temper." And that was it. Kai swung a punch right into Tala's stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Ouch…I think he went easy on me."

Kai turned over to Tyson who wasn't even going to dare try that on him. "Oh it's ok! We all did weird things when we where kids." He said trying not to make eye contact. "Yeah, and if your planning to tag along Tyson…don't listen to a word those red heads say." He growled slipping off down the latter.

"You are comeing right. Kala, my sister, wants you to come along." He said pushing Tyson for the window. "Oh…ok." He said a little unsure. Soon he was down half way on the latter. For the first time he wasn't worried about breaking rules, and creepy, for the first time Kai and Tala where both being nice to him, as the thought crept into his mind…did Kala like him?

_(Oh I was going to end it here but because you waited so long, here's an extension. Plus…it's getting to the best part…)_

Kai was leaning against a Tree as the rest of the gang, was down there, looking kind of worried as Kala looked about ready to kill. "Now you've done it." Kai said in a bored mocking tone. As Bryan and Spencer ran away hiding behind Kai. "Ahh! She's going to kill us! Kai you raise a demon!" Bryan shouted shoving Kai into Kala as they took their chance to escape and ran to the beach that was only a few yards away.

Kai was holding Kala back as Tala jumped off the latter. "Let her go Kai this could be interesting, oh and Kala, "be on your best behavior." Remember?" He said in a mocking tone as she took in a deep breath and smiled. It was creepy how her mood just suddenly chanced. Kai let go of her arms as she dusted off her dress. Kai walked over to Tyson as Tala looked like he was lecturing his sister about climbing a latter in a dress.

"Look Tyson you don't have to come along if you don't want to." Kai said almost sounding a bit, concerned about him. "Nah! Don't worry about it! I'm not new at this." Tyson beamed remembering he used to sneak out all the time when he was little. Kai frowned and looked away. "Good because I don't want to have to bring you all the way back here if you get scared." Kai huffed but his eyes told a different story.

"Well let's get going before they drink all the good. And Tyson…" She smiled linking arms with him pulling him away from Kai. "You get to sit next to me!" Smiled skipping off as she stuck her tug out at Kai and Tala.

"Gee she's chipper and threatening." He said turning to look at Kai. "Does she know something I don't know?" He smiled moving in closer as if ready for the gossip details. "No." he huffed pushing Tala away. He knew he was hiding it from one of his best friends; sadly, this was revenge for all the times he and Tala tormented her boyfriends. He just hoped she hadn't changed since the last time they met. Only this time…tonight was going to be the most embarrassing night of his life.

He slouched down next to Bryan who had already gone through two cans of "soda". Brooklyn, was sitting there gawking at them in disgusted. "How can you drink that?" He asked as Spencer smiled. "How can you not?" Tyson never really got to know Brooklyn and he would have never thought, he of all people would hang around with them. Kala smiled and toyed with his hair. "Brooklyn is our designated walker; making sure you guys don't end up in a tree or lost in a forest…again." She smiled giving him a hug as he kissed her on the lips gently. Oh that explains it. Tyson thought as he sat a set away from Brooklyn so Kala could sit next to him.

"Oh will you get a room!" Tala shouted as he shot a death glare at Brooklyn. "Hey brother will you get a life? Sorry if not all guys are like you." She snapped back walking over to the cooler as everyone was going "oooooh!" or "Burnt!"

Kala grabbed two "sodas" (AN: Sorry! Couldn't help it I love when people say it) and handed one to Tyson. "Like Kai said…" she whispered so only he could hear. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to." Tyson blush, way did it feel like he was being treated like a kid always! By his friends, family, and teachers. He was tired of it. "No, I can handle a few drinks." Kala smiled. "Good, because I know some who can't!" She said shooting Bryan and Spencer a dark glare. "Hey it's not like we have school in the morning." Spencer said sipping his can.

Tyson cracked it opened as he let the liquid slip down his throat. It tasted horrible, but soon after awhile he got used to the taste. At lest Kala had brought some other food along that he tried to drown the taste out with. They sat around as Bryan and Spencer where almost over their limit and already starting to act half as intelligent as before. "I vote skinny dipping!" Brain said jumping into the sand and pretending to swim. "Oh good lord." Kala said rolling her eyes as Spencer walked over to his friends.

"Pency?" He said as Kai and Kala both looked mortified as Tala was laughing his head off. "You're going to have fun walking back." Tyson said as Brooklyn nodded. "I think…I should get them…in…" He said standing up as Kala handed him a can and kiss him as he went grabbing them up and leading them up the trail. "Need some help?" Tala asked as he shook his head. "I love you!" The two kept repeating. "No I'll take our "love birds" back to their rooms." He smiled waving to them. "Catch you all later." Tala gave a fake smile and waved. "I so glade those to wont remember any of this."

"I wish I had a video camera." Kala smirked. Thinking Blackmail. "So then…Kai, have you even told our good friend Tyson why you're called Kai Bear?" She smirked deviously. He narrowed his eyes. "You know I always do love a good story sis. What about you Tyson." Even thought he really did want to know why he didn't want to make Kai mad. "Not…it's ok."

"Well I'll tell it anyways." She smiled as Kai was looking mortified. "Mr. Bigglesworth. Kai favorite Teddy. Never went anywhere with out it. It was lucky, it got rid of bad things…well he never went anywhere without it. Like Tala and his booboo blanket." She smiled as Tala's jaw dropped. Kai began to laugh. "I remember that." Tala soon become face red. "You sucked your thumb until you where 8!" Tala shouted as Kala shrugged. "It was 7 and I had a nervous disorder."

"That would have been your fault Tala for scaring her all the time." Kai said leaning back as Tala smirked. "Oh yeah, but Mr. Bigglesworth and you always beat me up." He said laughing as Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we called Kai, Kai Bear because he never went anywhere without his bear pal. Like Tala we called Booboo, blu, or Booboo Bear." Kai and Tala both began to drink more as Kala smirked. "On we have tones of other stuff to. Like I used to always have to have Tala and Kai check my room to make sure there where no monsters. Sometimes Kai let me use Mr. Bigglesworth when I had a bad dream." She smiled as Kai looked away. "Yeah well things changed from that time." He hissed garbing a drink and tossing one to Tala and Tyson.

Tyson smiled. "I used to have a stuffed bear to." He laughed. "Really?" Kala said seeming very interested. "I called him Moggie. We did everything together, till I grew too old for him and started play beyblades. I think my grandpa packed him away. I forgot all about him. Until now." Kala looked about ready to cry as Tala rolled his eyes. "That's so sad poor Moggie." Tala slapped her on the back of the head. "Quite being stupid, bears are intimate things."

Kala glared at him and arched her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, you still have your blanket don't you." Tala looked shocked and turned away. "Not! Mom made it into a pillow casing." He sneered as he avoided everyone's gaze. Kai cast a glance in Tyson direction. The light from the fire glowed around them.

Silence.

Only this time it seemed like time was standing still. All you could hear was the sound of the waves and the faint hint of music from the dance. Everyone was lost in a train of thought. Till Kala broke the silence, "So Kai what did you do with your bear?"

"What's with the bear?" Tyson found him and Tala saying at the same time. The question was dropped as silence fell over them once again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Witty Angel: That was supposed to be chapter 5 but now I combined them together to make a full 6 Pages! My longest yet!

Kai: Including our little skits.

Tyson: And the question of the day… _**"Do you like it better when she writes more or less?"** _

Witty Angel: Please respond so I can get cracking on the next chapter. Here's a hint. The bear will rise again. Lol and the chapter title is called **Tipsy**, and it's the moment you have been waiting for. No make that…the "good stuff" as some have been telling me to do. Well got to get cracking on my chores. Later days!

RR

_**BIG** _thank you's_ to all my reviews. Please feel free to flame, just remember, we use your flames to roast our marshmallows. Have a nice day :D love yah!_


End file.
